<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Not again... by White_Ferret</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349384">Not again...</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret'>White_Ferret</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reincarnated AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Nooroo and Duusu are close friends, Plagg Cares (Miraculous Ladybug)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:34:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,078</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29349384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/White_Ferret/pseuds/White_Ferret</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Nooroo remembered Grace well. She had been the first to use him for evil purposes, and sadly, not the last. He hadn't been used for decades and was hoping his new holder would be kind and use him for good, but as soon as he looked at his new holder, that hope was crushed. "Not again..."</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth &amp; Nooroo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Reincarnated AU [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1956229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Not again...</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Nooroo smiled as he looked at his new holder. She had platinum blonde hair and light blue eyes; she was a bit pale but not so much so that she looked unhealthy. She wore a simple white dress with purple butterflies on it and simple white shoes. There was a cruel smirk on her face as she looked at him and he felt slightly afraid. But she was his holder now, and he had to obey her. </span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Nooroo didn't like Grace. He normally loved his holders, but Grace was different. She used his powers to harm others, and he hated that. He tried to convince her to do the right thing, but she wouldn't listen. It was painful, and he hated it. But there was nothing he could do, besides wait for her to either lose him or renounce him and his powers, but neither of them looked like they were going to happen any time soon.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>For decades, his powers were used to harm others. For decades he had to watch people suffer because of what his holder was doing. But she was getting older. Grace wasn't a teenager anymore, and she got careless sometimes. She hadn't used him for awhile; he didn't know how long, but he hoped she had lost him. He didn't want to hurt others anymore.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>The next time he was called, it was someone else. Someone with a kind smile and warm eyes. He was finally free from Grace and he couldn't be happier. He knew, eventually, there would be another who would use his powers to cause harm, and he wanted to enjoy spending time with holders who used him correctly, before he had to go back to living in fear.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Nooroo happily looked at his new holder before he felt fear. He saw painfully familiar light blue eyes and a cruel smirk. "Hello Nooroo, we meet again. It's been awhile, hasn't it?"</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nooroo looked up at Grace, now Gabriel, with fear in his eyes. "Not again..." he whimpered.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Nooroo watched as Gabriel created Stoneheart. He hoped the Guardian had released a miraculos to stop Hawk Moth. He didn't want to live like this again! He watched as two heroes defeated Stoneheart, and he felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>relieved.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was relaying a lot on hope, because if he gave up hope, he knew he would break. Nooroo had always been more...sensitive than other kwamis. He knew his powers weren't weak, but he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hope was the only thing that would keep him sane until Ladybug and Chat Noir defeated Gabriel. So he hoped they would do so soon.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>'</span>
  <em>
    <span>Poor Duusu'</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Nooroo couldn't help but feel bad for the Peacock kwami. Duusu was like him, more sensitive then most of the other kwamis. And Duusu's brooch was broken, meaning he had to watch as his holders got more and more sick before they eventually died. Nathalie didn't seem much better then Gabriel, and to be honest, it wouldn't surprise the butterfly kwami if Nathalie was also a reincarnated holder from Duusu's past.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He tried to visit Duusu as often as he could, but with Gabriel being more paranoid this time around, it was hard. Since Nathalie and Gabriel worked together, the two kwamis would often talk and catch up while their holdrens worked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Both had been alone for so long, and to have an old friend nearby helped. Especially since that friend was going through almost the same thing as you. It was completely by accident that they stumbled upon Plagg. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg was normally insensitive and rude but when they encountered him, he treated them with sympathy. The three kwamis caught up and Plagg even sang him Happy Birthday since Nooroo's birthday had passed. Once Duusu realized that, he joined Plagg. Nooroo was blushing by the time they finished. Plagg just hugged him, and Nooroo felt happy. Plagg told them that he got in contact with Tikki regularly and they were making plans on defeating Hawk Moth and Mayura. As soon as they did, Duusu would be fixed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The Peacock kwami started crying and Nooroo saw that Plagg looked alarmed and awkwardly tried to comfort the crying kwami, clearly not knowing the tears were tears of joy.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>After that, whenever they could, the three met up. Nooroo saw that there were a lot of new holders, but they were temporary. He never really got to see them up close or get to know their personalities, so he would practically interrogate the cat kwami.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He and Duusu were interested in fashion and they wanted to know what the new holders looked like. Plagg told them what they wanted to know, and tried describing the costumes with as much detail as possible. It warmed Nooroo's heart to see Plagg being nice and caring.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>During one of their nightly meetups, Plagg looked normal, but Nooroo could tell something was up. The Butterfly kwami was much more sensitive to emotions then other kwamis so he could tell the cat kwami was upset. He didn't want to pry, but he didn't like seeing his friends sad.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Plagg just looked at him and Duusu before asking them if they knew why he hated water. Both said no and Plagg just turned around. Nooroo thought he was going to leave but he didn't. He told them of his first holder and what happened. Nooroo was horrified when he heard what had happened to Tony, and Duusu was in a similar state. Nooroo placed a hand (?) on Plagg's shoulder and saw the reason Plagg had turned around. It was so that he and Duusu didn't see his tears. He hugged the cat tightly and felt Plagg hug him back. Duusu joined them, being a bit touch starved.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>By the end of the night, Plagg seemed to be in a better mood.</span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p>
  <span>Nooroo couldn't believe it. Hawk Moth and Mayura were defeated. He and Duusu were free! He felt like he was going to collapse from the sheer amount of relief he felt. Duusu could be fixed now!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The process took awhile, and Nooroo floated nervously as he waited for the Guardian, a girl called Marinette Dupain-Cheng, fixed his friend. During the wait, the kwamis all caught up and told each other stories of their holders. He learned that Marinette was actually the reincarnation of Tikki's first holder. For the first time in a while, Nooroo felt at peace. He was here, surrounded by his friends, his </span>
  <em>
    <span>family</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>He was home.</span>
  </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>